Active pixel sensors refer to electronic image sensors within active devices, such as transistors, that are associated with each pixel. An active pixel sensor has the advantage of being able to easily incorporate signal processing and decision making circuitry on the same chip. Conventional active pixel sensors typically employ polysilicon photocapacitors or photodiodes as the active image sensing elements. These conventional active pixel sensors suffer from poor blue color response, high dark current and image lag.
Pinned photodiodes have been employed within charge coupled devices and have shown advantages in the area of color response for blue light, dark current density and image lag. For this reason pinned photodiodes are normally associated with high performance image sensors. Heretofore, pinned photodiodes have typically been employed as photoelements for charge coupled devices. An example of such a use of a pinned photodiode can be seen in THE PINNED PHOTODIODE FOR AN INTERLINE-TRANSFER CCD IMAGE SENSOR, by Burkey et al., IEDM 84, 1984, pages 28-31. However, charge coupled device technology lacks in the amount and type of circuitry elements that can be placed on a device.
From the foregoing discussion it should be apparent that there remains a need within the art of semiconductors for a pinned photodiode employed within a semiconductor technology that can provide advanced circuitry elements.